A Unwell Told Story of Le Old Times
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: L is a Princess and Light's the knight. :P Read it if you want, and enjoy.


I own nothing...

In a magical mystical mysterious castle, far far away in The Kanto Region... Or United Kingdom... Europe... Whatever.

"Oh, when will thee Prince come and save me from this fearful dragon of...?"

A running horse steps came into the scene.

"Here hee. Here hee. I am Light, the Knight. Of the Farthest Caste East of The Tokyo Realm. Where I was ordered to save thee sweet Princess, L."

L looked over, twirling his long flirtish hair.

"Dear, Master Light. Thou you're no Prince, I think its is wonderful that you want to slay thee dragon my father put as a spell on me."

"Of course, my dear beloved thee."

"Oh, Light. I'm so shy, darlin'."

"Wait... You were expecting an actual real prince?!" o.o

"Wha?" eyes shaped as hearts.

"Thou you seek an actual prince. That being so, you must wait for Prince Mikami the first. His father died by the furry of a dragon his father had pre-ordered as a gift. Ayy."

"There-hee. There-hee. No my lord. That same very dragon has came to me not so long ago. He keeps me under lock to force me in here. I need to be freed, by you, my Knight in shining armor."

"My horse is a fine trustie steed, but that dragon will probably beat me. Alas, I can't win without my secret supernatural notebook. Whats his name? His looks? Tell me fine Prince... Princess L?

"He never told me his name, Sir Light."

"Great hell shit pass, now how shall I defeat that bastard?"

"With your sexy looks, my dear Lord Light."

The Grand Dragon came from a hards day of work in a far-a-way Kingdom.

"Lord Mikami wanted me to tell thee that you and him shall get married." Looks over. "What is Knight Light here for, now?"

Light looked at him, he was half way there to L's window being pulled up by L's long robe.

"Please don't tell Lord Mikami... Spare me life..."

"Gahhh, fooy. You're screwed Light. He'll get revenge, because he has fallen in love with Princess Ryuzaki... Prince with a dress. Ahh fooy." Grabs Light, and yanks him off the tower wall.

"NOOOOO! My Lord Light has been takenth by that bastard dragon." :'(

_Meanwhile_

"Ah, so this is the grand idiot that decided to steal the love of my life?"

"Ahhh, here yee Master Mikami from the Eastern skies."

"Thanks, dragon." -pats head- "You did a swell job. I'm sure that if I were Kira, I wouldn't hestiate to get rid of you."

"No, please Sir. I am just a knight from the Western skies. My Lord would probably sent his men after he figures it out!"

"Shut up! If you truly wanted to live you should've stayed on your side of the forbiden lands."

"How is this your side, again? My Lord may end up bringing in war, yes he did."

"What are you even implying? There isn't no war, yet. This land isn't even split in half."

"I want Princess L. He is my life and you can't take him from me."

"NO. He belongs with me!"

"Says who?"

"Me, thats who!" -placing his hand on his chin- "I'll come up with a way to handle you, Kinght Light. After a delicious dinner."

"Light seems like you're screwed." -Light turned to see his trustie steed-

"You told me to go safe that princess for fun... But I didn't realise I would fall in love with him." -shaking his head- "Ryuk, please try to do something, since you're invisible."

"No. Its more interesting to see how you'll get yourself out of this one, Light."

Mikami was eating dinner when one of his knights' came in from the outside fence. "Lord, the opposing kingdom has stared a war!"

"WHAT?! Already?"

"It appears that the princess has escaped and found himself friends in some near by villiage in which he decided to free kinght Light."

"The princess?" -runs towards to the castle wooden door, that was still open. Then noticed princess L in his pink long dress, letting his longish raven hair flow in the wind. Silance.-

"Let go of Light, he his a soldier of our kingdom."

Meanwhile

"Okay, so what will I get if I do help you out, in return?"

"Uhh, gee I don't know... Ryuk. Maybe a fresh bach of apples?"

"Stop shitting me, Light. You know that I hate apples."

Returning

"Princess please, I'm a real King... Why would you want to marry him? What does he have that I don't?" -L came into the castle with a group of knights.-

"I only look for inner beauty Mikami. You have always been cruel to my father. And you caused his death. I had to live in an orphange ever since that. Because my mother saw and you couldn't handle the truth to spread throughout all of the fair kingdom. Now that Light wanted to help me, you decide its okay to torture him; instead of me. Why? Are you waiting for me to be convinced that you didn't do it? Or what? Ask yourself Mikami, why have I, the one you claim to had fallen in love with, not has fallen for your tricks?"

-Mikami was on a long pause- "I can't believe you still think that of me, Lawliet."

"Stop, Kira could be around and know my real name."

"I'm afraid he does, sweetie."

"Wait... Are you implying that you're Kira?"

"Not really, but..." -uncovers the audio device- "Knight Light was nothing more than a liar. He's Kira and was sent off to get you as for revenge. He has always hated you, ever since he had found out that you were going to capture him for his crimes. He now knows your name." -covers his lips with his hand over it.- "Oh my, deary... I honestly didn't want this. But you left me no choice."

"Y-you never loved me... No-Nor did Light...?"

"Yes, Lawliet... Yes."

"Then, it seems that I only have 40 seconds then... Good Bye cruel Wor..." -gets yanked from some invisble force.- "Hey, what gives?"

Light was now in the other side of the fence. "Light?!" -his eyes began to glow, while his pupils dilated.-

"You truly thought I could give a rats ass about that. I love you, Lawliet. And as Kira... That would give me a million reasons to protect you... I love you." -hugs him tightly, while both are taken in mid-air.-

-End-


End file.
